


birthdays fit for a king.

by disarmingly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, BSDM, Birthdays, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mentions of asphyxiation, Multi, Multiple Penetration, PWP, Polyamory, Sex Toys, They love each other, briefly?, kinkcard fill, older yurio is based off of istehlurvz's design, tbh how does otabek survive the two of them, yurio is very kinky and likes to spoil jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/pseuds/disarmingly
Summary: There is a point where Otabek wonders how their relationships got here, and what decisions he made along the way to warrant it. But then JJ moans, wanton and needy, and Yuri looks up over JJ’s shoulder to meet Otabek’s eyes, and Otabek decides he doesn’t really care.aka, Otabek and Yuri decide to spoil JJ for his birthday.





	birthdays fit for a king.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic, everyone is about 4 years older. Yuri is 19, Otabek is 22, JJ is 23. They’ve all three been dating for a couple of years by now, too. 
> 
> this is for a bonus round!!! one of the ones i'm honestly proud of so c:
> 
> and ngl, this fic is mostly because i spend time almost every day wondering why there isn't more bottom!jj fics in the world so i decide to be the change i wanted to see!!!!

There is a point where Otabek wonders how their relationship got here, and what decisions he made along the way to warrant it. But then JJ _moans_ , wanton and needy, and Yuri looks up over JJ’s shoulder to meet Otabek’s eyes, and Otabek decides he doesn’t really care.

The night had started off fairly harmless. He and Yuri were having a night in, curled up on the couch watching whatever movies were on, and Yuri was texting away. Otabek had, during this earlier part of the night, assumed they would finish dinner, potentially shower, and then Yuri would ride him until they both were exhausted and fell asleep.

He didn’t know JJ had made a surprise trip to St. Petersburg. He didn’t know that this whole time Yuri had been coordinating. He didn’t know that all of this was specifically because JJ had requested it, as his birthday was in two days, and they had all planned on meeting up the following week for a small get together, just the three of them and a small cabin.

What he did know was that when Yuri got up to go answer the door for their dinner, he’d done a _damn_ good job at hiding his excitement until the two of them made their way back to the small living room and stood - damn towering monsters - above where Otabek sat on the couch.

Otabek blinked, watching the two of the grin down at him like hungry _cats_.

“J? What are you doing here?”

Dinner was forgotten. The whole night was forgotten. Instead, Otabek was more concerned with the presence of his other boyfriend who had, up until a few hours earlier, been across the continent at an event in the UK.

“Got out of the charity exhibit.” JJ lifted his sunglasses off his face, setting them on top of his head as he tightened the arm currently around Yuri’s waist. For a moment, Otabek almost missed the Yuri before his growth spurt. When JJ would playfully set his elbow on top of his head jokingly. But then Yuri leaned over and nuzzled behind JJ’s ear with a soft hum.

“And I thought that the birthday celebrations should start early.” JJ finished, his grin turning a bit fond.

Otabek realized, then, exactly what Yuri had planned for the night. And the soft smile that accompanied JJ’s light blush was enough of a confirmation that they were simply waiting on him. Once again, teaming up to tie Otabek’s hands when it came to a decision for all three. They would always ask him, of course, but they all knew who would win.

About half an hour later is where Otabek finds himself now - sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, JJ up on his knees before him, and Yuri right behind JJ - one arm wrapped around his torso and pumping his cock. JJ had both his arms wrapped back to hold onto Yuri’s legs and waist, head tilted onto Yuri's shoulder as he _moaned_ , and Otabek watchs, his eyes shifting from JJ's to Yuri’s. Yuri likes to keep eye contact with Otabek when the three of them were in situations like this, and the determination and drive, the _energy_ behind them, Otabek couldn’t deny him.

Right now, Otabek holds Yuri’s eyes - one moment, then two - before he turns them back to JJ, who is already breathing hard and mumbling his little incoherent noises Otabek has, long ago, taken to associate with JJ being close to finishing. JJ was always loud, but there is something different about _tonight_ that has Otabek suddenly up on his knees, moving forward just enough that he can set his hands on either of JJ’s thighs - careful to keep them away from Yuri’s.

“Jay.” Otabek’s voice is low as he leans forward and kisses along JJ’s chest. JJ’s body writhes gently, one hand letting go of where it has been pulling Yuri closer to reach forward for Otabek’s hip. JJ was always the neediest of the three, always reaching for some point of contact, somewhere to have his hands where he can have both of them. Right now, he still has one gripping Yuri’s hip, as a grounding point more than anything. His other hand is now on Otabek’s waist, his nails digging at the hard lines of Otabek's hip bones to try and pull him closer still.

“ _Jay_.” Otabek repeats, like he’s actually trying to get his attention. The only response he receives is another whine, JJ’s body arching towards him, and the Yuri chuckles lightly where he is leaving his own trail of kisses across JJ’s shoulder and neck.

“I don’t think he can hear you.” Yuri’s voice is low, almost dark, and Otabek feels a heavy pressure of _want_ press against him. _That_ is the voice Yuri uses when he has ideas, when he has _plans_ , and Otabek knows that all he needs to do is keep up. “Jesus, Jay, if we knew you were this desperate we could have done this earlier.” It’s teasing, almost mean, as Yuri chuckles again and slows his hand around JJ’s cock. “Are you going to last through the night?”

JJ laughs, but it’s a bit shaky, despite the attempt to sound put together. “I’ll last, don’t worry about m _e_ -” The confidence in his words cut off when Otabek takes one of his nipples between his lips, swirling his tongue and working at it until it stands on edge.

“I hope so.” Yuri says with a grin, kissing up the side of JJ’s neck to his ear. “Beka and I have something special planned for your birthday~”

“Special? Like wh- _oh god_ , Yuri-”

Otabek can’t see it, but judging from the way JJ’s hips move against him, he assumes Yuri is pressing a finger inside of him, having already coated his fingers in lubricant before this began. The reaction is enough to draw Otabek’s attention back up to JJ’s face, where once again his eyes have fallen closed as he leans back against the body behind him. The now larger body of the three of them.

For a moment, Otabek wonders when exactly Yuri surpassed them _both_ in size - JJ was tall himself, lean and built - but looking up at the two of them, the difference is fairly obvious. Yuri, while still slim, has broader shoulders, longer limbs. His hair is longer now, too, almost down to his waist, and it drives Otabek and JJ both absolutely _crazy_.

“You’ll have to wait and see, Jay.” Yuri teases, looking down to meet Otabek’s eyes with a wicked grin, slowly working JJ open with his finger. JJ starts to bite down on his lip, and Otabek sits up straighter on his knees, leaving one of his hands to keep working at JJ’s chest while the other reaches up and slides into JJ’s mouth.

“Ah ah, can’t have that.”

After a moment of recognition, Otabek sees a smile tug at the corner of JJ’s mouth. He presses his fingers in a bit further, and JJ sucks them in, another low, needy sound bubbling up from the back of his throat. Otabek feels himself start to smile as well, moving forward just enough to press his hips right against where Yuri is again stroking at JJ.

“I’m putting in another.” Yuri hums against JJ’s neck, and Otabek presses his fingers a bit more firmly down on JJ’s tongue. Over the last year or so since their relationship had culminated to this point, Otabek and Yuri had perfected a comfortable rhythm when it came to ganging up on JJ, and they both took particular enjoyment with it. Something about his cocky grin, his all-too-confident attitude, and of course, the way he _begged_.

Otabek can tell when Yuri enters the next digit by the way JJ pitchs forward - reaching both of his arms to settle on the shortest of the three. Otabek removes his fingers so JJ could fit his face against his neck, breathing hotly as Yuri has a hold on him from both his front and back. Otabek chuckles, kissing JJ’s neck as he watches Yuri move his hand, sliding two, then three fingers in and out of JJ. Scissoring them carefully, working him wide and thorough. Otabek holds JJ through it, listening to the string of words and needy groans curling out of him in time with the movement of Yuri’s hands.

A few moments later, JJ tenses, coming through Yuri's fingers and spilling across the front of Otabek’s still-clothed thigh. Otabek feels JJ's body tense and shudder through it, then relax. He also watches Yuri, as a kind of excited glint to his eye makes Otabek all the more curious. He turns and starts to hum gentle words into JJ’s hairline, easing him through the aftershocks, and JJ falls more heavily into him, a weight that Otabek strains a little under but refuses to admit.

“JJ~ Come on.” Yuri purrs as he leans down to kiss at the tattoo on JJ’s lower back, still working his three fingers inside. “We’re not done yet~”

“He’s probably tired, Yura.” Otabek smiles despite himself, feeling JJ start to stir a little in his arms at the provacations. “It might have to wait until tomorrow.”

“No.” Is JJ’s short reply, setting his hands on Otabek’s shoulders and pushing Otabek to sit on the bed and setting his hands on either side of Otabek's hips. “There’s no need for that. I’m-” He jerks slightly, and Otabek notices Yuri’s smirk, but JJ pushes on. “I’m fine. It’s my birthday, right? I expect to get _all_ of my cake.”

Before Otabek can respond, JJ is kissing him - one of his overwhelming, all consuming sort of kisses. He hears Yuri growl from behind JJ, but Otabek ignores it, as JJ’s mouth has a tendency to demand complete and total attention. And he gives it to him, one hand carding through the short hair on the back of JJ’s head while the other settles on JJ’s neck, his thumb running idly up and across the front of his throat.

JJ moans wetly into Otabek’s mouth, and he isn’t sure if it’s from Otabek's kiss or Yuri’s continued attention to his ass, his hand that had been on JJ's cock now moving to help spread him open. Either way, Otabek shifts back up on his knees to get a better angle for the kiss, to lick into JJ’s mouth with an air of _command_ as his hand tightens in JJ’s hair. If they were going to kiss, he wanted to _know_ the noises JJ was making were because of _him_.

They continue like that for a bit - with both of Yuri’s hands working JJ open and Otabek kissing him, one hand in his hair and his other lightly cupped around his throat. JJ _moans_ into his mouth, one hand reaching for Otabek’s thigh for purchase. It’s right around when Otabek starts to feel light-headed that JJ breaks the kiss a bit violently, jerking away from him with a start. Otabek, confused, looks up to see Yuri’s smirk once more - but this time in his hand is a small black remote.

_Oh_.

Holding Otabek’s eyes, Yuri runs a hand up JJ’s back and then down again, pressing lightly where the edge of the vibrator is sticking out of him. He presses down, lightly, before hitting the next setting on the remote and JJ jerks again, falling to his hands on the bed.

“God, Yuri, you could have...nn- _warned_ me. Ah-” JJ’s voice is wrecked, pitching and falling over every other word, and it tightens away at Otabek’s gut. He reaches down to run his hands back over JJ’s shoulders, needing a point of contact on him, as Yuri chuckles softly.

“And ruin the fun?” Yuri massages his hands into each of JJ’s cheeks, pulling back on his hips when JJ leans too far forward and threatens to fall.

“It’d be more fun if you just fucked me.” JJ mutters, reaching up to wrap an arm around Otabek’s waist, pulling him close enough that he can kiss just above the waistband of Otabek’s sweatpants. A fairly obvious request, as far as Otabek is concerned, and Otabek reaches down to slide the waistband over his hips, freeing his cock from the fabric and threading a hand back through JJ’s hair. JJ sighs, pressing a kiss to the base of Otabek’s cock, as Yuri hums in appreciation of the view.

“Not yet. But it’ll be worth it. Trust me. We just need to make sure you’re _relaxed_ first.” Yuri's voice is calm, calculated. It sends a shudder down the back of Otabek's spine.

JJ snorts softly as he kisses up the length of Otabek’s cock, and the short huff of breath making goosebumps ride out along Otabek’s thighs. As JJ licks over the head, he leans back and opens his mouth - probably to say something back - but Otabek presses his cock through the ring of his lips, letting out a tight groan of his own at the feel of JJ’s mouth around him.

“ _Fuck_ Jay.” He grits out, leaning over as JJ slides all the way down to his base, swallowing around him. He feels a kind of snort against his skin and can only take it as JJ laughing at how strained his voice sounds, before he starts to bob his head himself.

If there is one thing Otabek has learned about JJ, it’s that his oral fixation did not end simply with arrogant self-praise. During sex, his mouth needs to be doing _something_ , whether it's making noises, kissing, or oral. The worst part? JJ is _really fucking good at all of those_ , and loves it. Otabek feels JJ’s tongue work around him and he loses himself in the feeling, missing Yuri moving around JJ and closer to him up until he felt the hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward.

“Beka-” Yuri breaths against the corner of his mouth. “Hey, Beka~” He is teasing _him_ now, Otabek can tell, but JJ swallows and Yuri grins and Otabek doesn’t care what it is, because he's jerking forward to close the little space between him and Yuri and kissing him, _hard_.

They stay like this for a few more minutes - JJ sucking back on Otabek’s cock as Otabek kisses Yuri. Hard enough that instead of the sharp, clean tone Yuri has been using up until now, the noises that come out of him are softer, needy, and his entire body loosens into it. Otabek knows Yuri, and he knows when he’s too high off his own control. Too built up on his own ego. Otabek also knows exactly how to pull that out from under him, just long enough to bring them all onto the same playing field, with only his tongue and a tight hand in Yuri’s hair.

“Beka wait-” Yuri sneaks out between kisses, breathless and a little gone. Otabek smirks a bit at the sight, leaving a soft kiss at Yuri’s temple before pulling away. JJ is trembling now, too, the kiss apparently not enough to keep Yuri from shifting between settings on the vibrator. But JJ hasn't stopped swallowing back around Otabek's cock, and he has to reach down to separate JJ from him. It’s leaking, harder than it has been in some time, and Otabek takes a moment to breathe and recenter himself from the feeling.

JJ drops, his face pressing down into the bed and his ass up and twitching from the toy. His breathing is louder, too, equal parts breath and equal parts noise - laughter and moans intermixing into a single string of needy hums as his hands curl into the fabric of the comforter.

Yuri brushes his hand along Otabek’s side, pulling his boyfriend close enough to press foreheads together. Otabek watches him, curious, but Yuri simply smiles and meets Otabek’s eyes.

“Trust me with this, okay?” He whispers soft enough that only Otabek can hear, lightly trailing his fingers across Otabek’s jaw. The air shifts slightly around them, intimate and soft. He watches Yuri, almost afraid to breath, excited, yes, but also curious. _What is he talking about?_ “It’s different but...trust me. I’ve already talked to Jean about it. He said it’s okay. He just doesn’t…”

JJ mumbles something about being _left down here_ and _i thought it was my birthday_ and the moment between them is gone. Yuri catches Otabek’s eyes one last time before he presses his hand between JJ’s shoulder blades - leaning down to whisper something in JJ’s ear that Otabek can’t hear. Yuri’s hair falls over his shoulder, cascading down to create a barrier blocking his and JJ’s exchange from Otabek. He hears JJ laugh again, and then another moan, as Yuri reaches around to pull his hair back and kisses JJ on the temple.

“Patience, baby. _Terpeniye._.” He crawls around the bed, trailing his hand down JJ’s spine as he goes, and JJ shudders. Tries to arch into it, but doesn’t seem to have the energy to sit back up. Otabek watches as Yuri's lips curl up into a smile as he steps off the foot of the bed to stand behind JJ.

Otabek moves and sits back in front of JJ, pulling him up into his lap. Partially, he wants JJ’s mouth back on him, either on his cock or a kiss, but mostly he’s curious as to what Yuri has planned, and what it will bring with it. Otabek sits, and pulls JJ a bit closer, so that JJ's arms can wrap back around his neck. Otabek notices, then, how much JJ is still trembling. How clouded his eyes have become. His mouth is still open, and his breathing still labored, and as Otabek runs his hands over JJ’s chest and sides, he finds the Canadian is extremely sensitive just about everywhere.

“Patience...my _ass_.” JJ hisses between breaths, though there is still some of that laughter in his tone. “I’m starting to get the idea you are the one who isn’t going to make it.”

Yuri laughs, almost darkly this time, as his fingers continue to trace over the stretched skin around the toy. JJ’s breath hitches, and Otabek watches. Curious- no, _hungry_ \- to know what this is all about. Yuri looks up and sees Otabek watching, giving a smirk before leaning down to kiss JJ’s lower back once again.

“I’d watch your tone, king.”

“Why? What’re you- oh _holy fuck_ -”

JJ pitches forward, burying his face in Otabek’s shoulder again, his words immediately turning into a low whine at the realization of what is happening. Otabek watches, a bit wide-eyed, as Yuri coats his hand with another layer of lube and presses the finger alongside the still vibrating toy. JJ’s fingers dig into the skin on Otabek’s shoulders, before rolling his hips back to meet Yuri’s hand, and suddenly it _clicks_.

“You talked about this without me?” Otabek’s voice is low and rough over the words, heavy with the overwhelming desperation that claws at his gut. JJ must hear it, because he groans, open-mouthed and wet against Otabek’s neck. Yuri grins, watching the two of them as he continues to massage JJ's stretched skin. Otabek holds JJ against him, letting his noises get lost in the space of his neck and shoulder. After a few moments, JJ seemed to get a hold of the sensations, and his voice sounds a little more together rather than instinctual.

“I said I was willing to try.” He’s nowhere close to _together_ , but that cocky tone is back. _JJ_ is back, if only for a moment. Yuri hums, almost in agreement, as his attention goes back to his hands.

“And are you still?” Otabek turns to mutter against JJ’s ear, enjoying the way just the sound of his voice is enough for another shudder to run down JJ’s spine. He feels JJ reach up to wrap a hand around the back of Otabek's neck.

“It’s my birthday, right? I think I deserve my _presents_.”

As if on cue, there is a soft _pop_ and JJ just about _keens_ , his hips dipping back as if to follow the now-free toy. Yuri holds him still with one of his hands, leaning back down to kiss at JJ’s spine, his fingers on his other hand still working, still stretching.

“Hey, Jay? Can you sit back for me?” Yuri’s voice is surprisingly gentle, and Otabek moves to help, pushing JJ back up onto his knees so Yuri can reach an arm around him, pulling him back to line his back with Yuri’s chest. The contrast of Yuri’s skin against JJ’s, coupled with just how wrecked JJ already looks, leaning back against Yuri for the support, has Otabek’s cock pulsing painfully. Yuri kisses JJ’s shoulder, muttering something that sounds very close to a _good boy_ in Russian before reaching down to spread JJ’s knees a little further apart.

Otabek doesn’t take any time in reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock, the view alone enough to make him want to come. JJ turns his head back as Yuri turns to kiss him, pulling JJ’s hips down onto him. He slides in easily, and JJ keens up into Yuri’s mouth, leaning his entire body weight back against Yuri's chest. Otabek decides then that his hand isn’t enough and moves forward on the bed, up on his knees in front of JJ once again.

He can hear the needy whines from the back of JJ’s throat even as he kisses Yuri, and Otabek feels himself smile. He leans forward and bites gently down on the juncture of JJ’s throat and shoulder, worrying a mark into the skin. If they’re spending the next week and then some together, there’s no point in being subtle about it.

They stay like this for a few moments - with Yuri slowly rolling his hips up into JJ and JJ pushing back against him, one hand around the back of Yuri’s neck and the other settling on Otabek’s shoulder, nails digging into the muscle there. Their breaths co-mingle into a series of greedy noises.

Otabek loses track of things, there, but is brought back when he feels another hand settle on his hip, pulling him forward. It’s Yuri’s, and it’s trying to get him back to the plan at hand - how Yuri can keep his head straight enough to be _thinking_ that far when he has his cock up JJ’s ass, Otabek doesn’t know. But he’s grateful for it, especially for the pressure of JJ’s cock pressed up against his. He wraps a hand around both of them, pulling JJ away from the kiss for a near-scream at the grip around him.

“I think he’s still over-sensitive from his last orgasm.” Yuri says with a smile, biting down on JJ’s other shoulder and laughing lightly when JJ hisses in response.

“That’s because you’re-”

“Is he ready?” Otabek cuts JJ off with a curt tone, knowing that he’s not going to last much longer and if he lets them, they’ll start bickering even now. JJ tucks his face back into Otabek’s neck, moving to wrap both arms around Otabek’s shoulders for support. He’d never admit it, but Otabek loves it - the way JJ trembles against him, clinging desperately to him, nails digging into his shoulders to keep upright.

Yuri is quiet for a moment, pulling his one arm that had been supporting JJ away and reaching down. JJ whines again, his hips rolling, and Otabek continues to kiss at JJ’s neck, trying to distract him.

“Yeah, I think so. But slow-” Yuri cuts himself off with a strained noise, like he’s holding back. Otabek nods, kissing the spot behind JJ’s ear before he reaches down to guide himself closer. It takes a few more moments than Otabek would like - he can’t see anything from their positions, and JJ has this thing about not keeping _still_. Yuri isn’t much help either, as he is too busy kissing his way across JJ’s shoulders, so it takes Otabek a few tries. Not that either of the other two take much notice, most likely thankful for the moment to breath.

Otabek makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat before he finally, _finally_ finds where he needs to be. The sudden jerk from Yuri helps, knowing that what he just brushed the head of his cock against was definitely Yuri, still buried up JJ.

“Lift his leg.” Otabek’s voice is curt, low. He feels the shudder from both JJ and Yuri at the sound of it, and can’t help the way his lip curls. “I need a better angle.”

They all shift a bit, and Yuri gets his hand under JJ’s thigh, pulling it up so that JJ is balanced on one knee and the other two skaters. He takes a shuddering breath, pulling himself back together for a few moments, and Otabek waits.

“Ready?”

JJ nods, pulling Otabek a little closer. Yuri squeezes where his one hand is still on Otabek’s hip as his own confirmation, and only then does Otabek let out a slow breath, pressing his cock in alongside Yuri's.

It’s slow - Otabek refuses to push too quickly, despite how his body screams for it. Slow, and _hot_ , the warmth of Yuri’s body coupled with JJ’s pressed between them. Every so often he stops, waits to make sure JJ is fine, before he continues to push in a little further.

It may be minutes, it may be seconds, but _finally_ he pushes in far enough that he feels JJ around him, the heat of Yuri’s cock pushed against him too. His vision swims before he feels Yuri’s grip on him pull him closer. The grip grounds him enough to notice how JJ is breathing - hitched and quick, but fairly even. He waits for another few moments for everyone to breathe before he wraps both of his arms around JJ’s middle.

“Hey.” He feels his voice more than he hears it, a gravely echo against the side of JJ’s head. JJ moans again at the sound of him, shifting a little bit. “How is it?”

“F-full.” Is all JJ can mutter, shifting and then tensing when he does. “ _God_ , it’s-”

“You’re so _tight_ , Jay…” Yuri sounds like he’s begging, and the sound catches Otabek off-guard. The idea of Yuri begging for _anything_ tends to be reserved for very particular occasions. Was he really this affected by it? “ _God_.”

JJ tries to laugh, but it’s tight and sounds more like a desperate pull for air, trailing off into another string of breathy moans. Otabek strokes JJ’s side gently, waiting a bit longer before he feels JJ’s arms tighten further around his neck.

“You can move.”

“Are you sure?” His voice betrays him, sure, but Otabek is more concerned with making sure it’s _okay_ than his own needs.

“Beka…” Yuri’s voice has lifted again, whining, but Otabek holds to it.

“JJ, I need to know-”

“ _God_ almighty, will you two _fuck me_ already?”

Otabek doesn't need any more permission than that, shifting JJ’s body slightly to the side before pulling out and pushing back in. There isn’t any easy way to start a rhythm, not with all of them already so far gone before this even began, but Yuri moans into JJ’s shoulder each time Otabek moves, and JJ is a mess of noises and limbs that he assumes it must feels good for everyone, if they're feeling a fraction of what he is. He, himself, doesn’t last long - a couple of minutes of this and he can feel himself falling over that edge.

He comes first, biting down _hard_ on JJ’s shoulder. JJ is second with a near- _scream_ that has Otabek’s ears ringing. Yuri follows soon after, dropping JJ’s leg and pitching forward with the shocks of it. They all manage to call out for each other in those last moments, an intersection of all three as they finally let go. They fall to the bed and lay there a few moments before Otabek, through his own trembling legs, pulls out and situates them all back onto the bed, peppering them both with gentle kisses before he collapses next to them, spent and strung out.

Yuri begins to stir a few moments later, pulling out of JJ and reaching over for a towel they keep under the bedside table to clean them all up. He and Yuri situates them all under the covers before JJ blinks awake long enough to mutter how _this was such a fantastic idea_ before passing out again, and Otabek looks over just in time to see Yuri curl up against JJ’s back with a content smile.

However it is the three of them ended up here, he doesn’t care. Not if birthdays end up like _this_.


End file.
